New Neighbors
by XO LoveIsOnItsWay
Summary: When Connect 3 Moves In Beside Mitchie Torres, Alex Torres and Vanessa Torres, Will Love Bloom? Smitchie, Nalex, Janessa.


New Neighbors

**New Neighbors**

_When Connect 3 Moves In Beside Mitchie Torres, Alex Torres and Vanessa Torres, Will Love Bloom? Smitchie, Nalex, Janessa._

I own no one and nothing except the street name, and Vanessa…OH and the plot! Do I get cookies for all of that? 3 COOKIES O.o

_Did anyone see Lovebug Official Music Video by The Jonas Brothers? IT WAS FANTASTALASTIC! It's on youtube now, btw. AFTER READING, PLEASE GO AND WATCH!_

_**ENJOY!**_

18 year-old Mitchie Torres walked to her 19 year-old sister, Vanessa Torres. "Hey, sis." Mitchie said.

"Hey. What up? Those moving trucks wake you up, too?" Vanessa asked.

"Yeah. Who moves at 5:00 in the morning?" Mitchie asked.

Alex Torres, 15, walked into the room. "Stupid moving truck, stupid new neighbors, stupid window because it's in your room, and you can see the neighbors." Alex said to Vanessa. "IT'S ALL SO…"

"Stupid?" Mitchie and Vanessa asked.

"Yeah." Alex said.

They were wearing their silk pajamas. Vanessa's was red, Mitchie's was green, and Alex's were blue. They had _music _all over them in different styles. Their tops were spaghetti straps.

Alex looked out the window and gasped. "Oh…My…Gray." Mitchie and Vanessa walked to her.

"Whats up?" Vanessa asked.

"Uh…I take back calling the neighbors stupid." Alex said with a smile. The other girls looked out the window and also gasped. There was a Connect 3 Tour Bus there!

Connect 3 is a band made up of 3 brothers, Shane, Nate, and Jason Gray. The girls were big fans of them. The 3 boys walked out. The girl squealed. They walked downstairs, Mitchie grabbing her green robe with musical notes all over them. Vanessa grabbed her red one, and Alex grabbed her blue one. "Mom? We're going to meet the neighbors." Vanessa said.

"Okay. Tell them we said hi!" Mrs. Torres said.

"Kay!" Alex said. They slid on their slippers and walked out. They walked to the new neighbors. Suddenly, a green, blue and red ball stopped at Vanessa's feet. They all stopped as Vanessa picked it up.

"Huh…who's is this?" Vanessa said. There was a name on it. _Frankie G. _"Frankie?"

"Frankie? Who is Frankie?" Mitchie asked. Alex grabbed the ball. 4 boys ran up to them. Connect 3 and a little kid.

"Oh…sorry. That was my fault." Jason said.

"Oh, th-that's alright." Vanessa said nervously. Alex passed Nate the ball.

"Thanks. Hi, I'm Nate Gray." Nate said.

"I'm Jason Gray." Jason said.

"I'm Shane Gray." Shane said.

"I'M FRANKIE GRAY!" The little boy said.

"Hi, I'm Vanessa Torres. These are my little sisters, Mitchie Torres and Alex Torres." Vanessa said, pointing at them.

"So, you're our new neighbors?" Alex asked.

"Yup. Sorry about the rude awakening." Jason said.

"It's fine." Mitchie said.

"So, how old are you girls?" Shane asked.

"I'm 15, Mitchie's 18, Vanessa's 19." Alex said.

"Cool. I'm 16, Shane is 19, and Jason is 20. Frankie is 9." Nate said.

"Wanna come inside? Our parents are probably finished the basement. I hate how they are so quick." Jason said. The girls laughed.

"Sure." They said. They all walked inside.

"Girls, these are our parents, Denise Gray and Paul Jason Gray. I'm named after my dad." Jason said.

"Hello. You must be the neighbors. We are sorry about the rude awakening." Paul said.

"Whoa, that's exactly what you said!" Alex said to Jason, her eyes wide. Vanessa slapped her on the back of her head.

"It's okay." Vanessa said.

"Well, you can stay in the basement with the boys." Denise said.

"Thanks." Mitchie said. They all ran to the basement. Frankie stayed upstairs with his parents, making the playroom.

"And this…is our personal relaxation chamber! Puh-pa-da-puh-paaaaa." Jason said.

"And that is what Vanessa says when she is going to her room to think, she says, 'To The Thinking Chamber, puh-pa-da-puh-paaaaa!'" Mitchie said.

"Same!" Jason said. Vanessa and Jason hi-5ed.

"I told you guys _someone _in the word does it, too!" Vanessa said.

"Yeah, and I told them!" Jason said to Vanessa, talking about Shane and Nate.

In the room, there was an Xbox Live/360, 3 cordless controllers, a flat screen TV, a mini-fridge, 3 Nano-Chromatic's on a table, couches and chairs to sit on, and a few remotes here and there. The Nano-Chromatic's were blue, green and red. Jason's was red, Shane's was green, and Nate's was blue.

"Whoa…" Alex said. "This is sweet."

"Guess whose iPod's are whose. We have our names engraved on the back, so no looking there." Nate said. The girls walked to the iPod's. Vanessa picked up Jason's, Alex picked up Nate's, and Mitchie picked up Shane's. They closed their eyes.

"I have…Jason's." Vanessa said.

"I have…Shane's." Mitchie said.

"I have…Nate's!" Alex said. They were all correct. They opened their eyes and looked at the names.

"Ding-Ding-Ding, CORRECT!" Shane said. They girls cheered.

"You guys won…ice cream!" Jason said. He got 3 Mini's and passed one to each of them. The boys got one, too.

"Ice cream…" Vanessa said. They all took a bite out of it.

"So, what are your hobbies?" Jason asked.

"We are in a small, private band." Vanessa said.

"Wow. I've never seen you guys on TV." Shane said.

"Well, we aren't famous. Just like…a house band. We write songs, play in our garage, all of that stuff. I'm lead singer." Mitchie said.

"I'm guitar. Base and Acoustic. I sing a little." Vanessa said.

"I'm drums and piano. I sing a little, too." Alex said.

"We all can play piano and guitar." Vanessa said.

"Cool. Can you sing something?" Nate asked.

"Sure. Okay guys, Get Back." Mitchie said. They began to sing,

_Mitchie_

_Don't walk away like you always do, this time._

_Baby, you're the only thing that's been on my mind._

_Ever since you left, I've been a mess_

_(You won't answer your phone)_

_Alex_

_I'll say it once, then I'll leave you alone_

_But I gotta let you know_

_All_

_I wanna get back_

_To the old days_

_when the phone would ring_

_and I knew it was you._

_I wanna talk back_

_And get yelled at_

_Fight for nothing_

_Like we used to_

_Oh hold me,_

_like you mean it_

_Like you miss me,_

_Cause I know that you do._

_I wanna get back_

_Get back with you_

_Ayaaa..._

_Vanessa_

_Don't look at me that way, I see it in your e-e-eyes._

_Don't worry about me, I've been fine_

_I'm not gonna lie, I've been a mess since you've left_

_Every time I see you, it gets more and more intense._

_All_

_I wanna get back_

_To the old days_

_when the phone would ring_

_and I knew it was you._

_I wanna talk back_

_And get yelled at_

_Fight for nothing_

_Like we used to_

_Oh hold me,_

_like you mean it_

_Like you miss me,_

_'cause I know that you do._

_I wanna get back_

_Get back with you_

_Alex_

_You were the only one I wanted_

_You were the first one I fell for_

_You're the only one that I'm in need of_

_And I don't want to be lonely anymore_

_All_

_I wanna get back_

_To the old days_

_when the phone would ring_

_and I knew it was you._

_I wanna talk back_

_And get yelled at_

_Fight for nothing_

_Like we used to,_

_Oh hold me_

_like you mean it_

_Like you miss me_

_Cause you know you do_

_I wanna get back_

_Get back, with you_

_Mitchie and Vanessa_

_(Get back!) Get Back!_

_(Get back!) Get Back!_

_(Get back!) Get Back!_

_(Get back!) Get Back!_

_All_

_Oh hold me,_

_like you mean it_

_Like you miss me_

_cause I know that you do_

_I wanna get back_

_Get back_

_I wanna get back_

_get back_

_Get back_

_Get back_

_Get back!_

_Yow!_

As they ended, the boys had wide eyes. "Wow." Shane said.

"You guys…" Nate said.

"Are awesome!" Jason said.

"Thanks." The girl said.

"We also made an album. Like, from our computer, burned to a disk. We used a picture of ourselves which we edited for the cover." Mitchie said.

"Cool. Can you come over tomorrow? We can probably check it out." Jason asked.

"Okay." Alex said. They hung out for a little, but then they fell asleep.

**I didn't likey the ending…BUT OMJB I LOVED THE NEW LOVEBUG VIDEO!**

**Since I'm Mean…HERE ARE 3 QUESTIONS!**

**Did you see the new Lovebug video? If yes, DID YA LIKE IT?**

**A Little Bit Longer or Don't Forget? (CD's)**

**If all of the Jonas Brothers asked you to become their wifes, which one would you marry? Joe, Nick, or Kevin?**

**Well, please don't answer like, 'Can't Choose!', 'Neither', 'Both', 'All!', or anything like that! Gimmie like a…precise answer! PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEE**


End file.
